


Hellish

by AnonymouslyDead



Series: Superhero Requests [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Comic Violence, F/F, Jealous! Harley Quinn, Miscommunication, Pam's seductive schemes, Polyamory, Sexual Harassment, rip roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyDead/pseuds/AnonymouslyDead
Summary: Pamela wasn't a jealous person. Harley, however, was.This was a request from XxCaptainPirateKingxX. Thanks for the idea! I hope you like it!
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Series: Superhero Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707157
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	Hellish

Pamela wasn’t a jealous person. She really couldn’t be when she had Harley’s attention. Sure, she could be too impulsive and headstrong at times. But when Harley turned her efforts towards Pamela, it warmed her cold heart in a way no other human ever had. Pamela was sure that she had Harley wrapped around her finger in every smile, every kiss, every Arkham breakout, and every scheme they conducted together.

Sure, Harley liked to scope out other lovers. Pamela didn’t really have an interest in anyone else; she was content with Harley. However, she didn’t mind sharing Harley with another. They had had a long talk about their relationship and had worked it out. Other lovers were fine-

Until they broke Harley’s heart. Then, they ended up in her fertilizer. 

But otherwise, Pamela was content. With every new lover, she knew that Harley would end up back in her bed in her newest outfit, ranting on and on about something Riddler had done as she painted her toes. She’d fill Pamela in on her newest heists, tell her how much she missed her...And on a good day, Harley would end up wrapped around Pamela, pulling her onto her bed for a fun night. 

No, Pamela wasn’t a jealous person. Harley, however, was. 

It’s bad enough that the rogues around Gotham are well aware of it. All it took was one incident with Roman Sionis early in their relationship.

Roman and his dumb factory decided that they could dump industrial waste into a nearby lake. As a result, the plant life around the lake suffered, and Pamela would not stand for that. Not when the plants screamed out for vengeance. Not when everyone in Gotham should know by now that no matter how much they divide this city amongst themselves, Gotham ultimately belonged to her to execute its fate of being returned to the ground where plants could flourish once more on its ashes.

Roman didn’t seem to get this, so she wormed her way into his organization on his...baser instincts. It’s honestly amazing how far she could go with a bit of strategic dressing and a little bit of acting. 

Now, Harley had been off somewhere on an adventure with Batman and Wonder-Woman. Pamela thought she could make Roman suffer twelve times over for the insult by the time Harley got back. Instead, she turned up at Roman’s apartment with a vial of a special brew of plant toxins just for Roman only to find him sprawled across his floor, beaten half to death. 

Harley swung her bat over her shoulder. She gave Pamela a wicked smile, one that told her she had a minute to explain. Not that Harley particularly scared Pamela. In fact, she was more annoyed than anything. 

“Harley, what have you done? You ruined my plan!” Pamela growled.

“Yeah, I ruined your little two timing schemes.” Harley huffed. She put her free hand on her hip and tilted her chin upward. “ I can’t believe you, Red. I thought what we had was special.” She said, her voice growing sadder. Pamela sighed, her anger fizzling out to a dull frustration.

“Harley, I was going to poison him.” Pamela explained slowly, thrusting the vial towards her. Harley blinked. 

“Oh.”

“Oh?” Pamela asked, her anger spiking again.

‘Well, how was I suppose ta know? I come home from another dimension to a drink at Ozzie’s lounge and all I hear is how you’re all over this chucklefuck.” 

Roman groaned. He dragged himself so that his chest was propped up. He was probably going for the emergency button he always kept in his coat pocket. Before Pamela could stop him, Harley stomped her foot into his back hard. Roman’s head smacked into his fancy marble floor with a sick thud. 

“Now, where were we?”

“You just ruined my whole plan.” Pamela bit out. 

“You didn’t tell me there was a plan!”

“You were in another dimension!”

“I like to be included!”

Their argument went on until one of Roman’s guards had the misfortune of walking in on their argument. Their argument was put on hold for them to fight their way out of Roman’s apartment building and escape to one of their hideouts. Then, they argued some more. 

It didn’t last too long afterward. Pamela agreed to go over her more seduction based plans with Harley. Harley agreed to give Pamela more trust when they were working. The two had sealed it with a stolen pizza, a nature documentary, and a night of cuddling on their hideout’s beat-up leather couch. 

The fallout didn’t end that night though. Somehow, every rogue had heard about the incident and kept to themselves. It was annoying at first. Pamela couldn’t use her charms to worm information out of lower ranked goons anymore without the goons looking as if she were an executioner.

Which she was. She just wished it was her own power that intimidated them. It was an easy fixm when she could easily strangle them with vines but still. 

However, there was a plus. She didn’t get harassed nearly as often. In times where mob members might have slid a comment on her looks into a conversation, they kept their mouths shut. There were no “accidental” wandering hands in meetings with other villains, no wolf whistles as she left offices, no looks that didn’t stop no matter how power she exerted to teach a lesson. 

And if they did anyway? She tore them apart only to remind them that Harley wasn’t so kind. Just look at Roman Sionis. 

Pamela did this once and told Harley. Harley laughed her ass off, promising that she absolutely would. And, she did again and again when the lesson seemed to wear off thsi time with Pamela’s blessing. 

That seemed to carry far longer than Pamela ever got. It was irritating. Why can’t she get that sort of respect on her own? 

But, it was what it was. Men were pigs, humans were disgusting, and Harley was hers…

Even if she did take great glee out of beating those pigs. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! Comment what you think and hit kudos if you like it!


End file.
